


Velvet Toxin

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: During a dinner with Alec and Maryse, Magnus realizes just how toxic Maryse is for Alec. Magnus makes it clear to Maryse that from now on Alec is protected by him, also from her.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 56
Kudos: 614





	Velvet Toxin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Mention of discrimination against Downworlders and homophobia, referenced self-harm and child abuse. Verbal abuse and manipulation.  
> So, those of you who know me has surely been excepting this. My holiday inspired fic for 2020; while other Malec writers are busy doing fluff pieces with cookies and trees this is what you get from me. No surprise there I'm sure ;)

_Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Velvet Toxin

A few weeks had passed since Magnus and Alec had married. Jace had moved in with them in the loft as Clary’s memory loss was still painful to him. However, as she retained all Mundane memories, she remembered Luke but thought he was Mundane, and she remembered Simon but also thought he was Mundane. She just didn’t recall anything about the Shadow World and thus she didn’t recall Jace. Magnus and Alec had of course cancelled their honeymoon in the midst of this tragedy and were tirelessly working on a way to give Clary access to her memories again without angering the Angels.

Knowing everyone was working on helping him get Clary back meant Jace was doing ok. Not great of course but ok. And being parabatai Magnus knew that Jace had to be ok for Alec to be ok. Sharing a soul meant if one suffered, they both suffered. So Magnus had happily opened his loft once more to the blond Shadowhunter.

Tonight, Jace was hanging out with Izzy and a few others so as they had the loft to themselves Alec had suggested they invite Maryse and Luke over for dinner. It turned out Luke couldn’t make it so Maryse came alone. She arrived with the same flourish as earlier, calling them her boys and bringing wine. At first Magnus let himself be swayed by her charms. She had after all told him about Alec’s sacrifice and his desire to propose and had even walked him up the aisle with a smile.

However, as the evening progressed Magnus was starting to get a bad feeling. He of all people knew who and what Maryse had been; Valentine’s second in command. She had been ruthless, merciless and a true believer in Valentine’s vision. It had been tempting and desirable to believe she had changed her mind regarding Downworlders, regarding same-sex relationships…regarding next to everything she had fought for and believed in her whole life. Magnus had always wanted a loving mother and a family and when she had offered that out of the blue…well, he had not looked the gift horse in the mouth because he had wanted it too much.

However, as the evening went on Magnus couldn’t help but realize that Maryse’s change of heart had come about just a bit too suddenly after a lifetime of resenting Downworlders and all Demon-blooded. Furthermore, Magnus knew Idris was a very homophobic society, something Alec was working hard to change. However, believing Maryse had had a change of heart on two major and fundamental worldviews and beliefs almost overnight was when Magnus reflected on it logically and unemotionally unlikely and suspicious. At first Magnus hadn’t wanted to see the danger signs as the fantasy was so nice. Alec didn’t want to see it either as he was so starved for love and affection, he would take anything Maryse threw his way.

They were just finishing the main course and Magnus’ suspicions regarding Maryse had only increased throughout the meal. It wasn’t anything big but a continued beratement of putting Alec down, of always prioritizing Alec’s siblings and their skills over his – Jace’s most of all of course as he was now everything everyone wanted; a Herondale with pure Angel-blood who was the best warrior for generations. It had taken a while for Magnus to notice what Maryse was doing as there was a constant push and pull, give and take. Worse of all though was that he saw how affected Alec was; how nervous and sad he became whenever she overruled him or excluded him, but he just had more wine and forced a smile, trying even harder to get her affections even for just a moment.

If wishes were horses… he had to admit that his fascination with Maryse’ transformation was just that. A wish, a dream, a desire but with no hold in reality.

“This was an amazing meal, Magnus,” Maryse said when they had all finished, giving the Warlock a wide smile.

Magnus knew the meal was just as much Alec’s doing than his. Alec had really taken a liking to cooking since last time Maryse had visited.

“Thank you but…” Magnus started to reply, about to add that Alec had helped.

“Alec never could cook, could you, honey?” Maryse said in a sugary tone, giving Alec’s nearest arm a squeeze.

As he had done throughout the evening when Maryse reminded Alec of something he wasn’t good at or made it clear to him he wasn’t a priority in her life Alec simply stared into his wine glass and drank a large amount, almost finishing it. Magnus notished Alec’s eyes were a bit glassy and he saw the pain he fought to hide in his eyes. He gave Alec a warm smile and squeezed his thigh under the table as he fought to control his rage at Maryse’s words.

“Well, I…” Alec started to reply, fighting to keep his tone even and unemotional.

“So, it’s good he can learn from you,” Maryse went on as if Alec hadn’t spoken, looking to Magnus as she said it.

Magnus fought to control his anger and his desire to protect and shield Alec; he hated that Maryse was now using him against Alec like this, hating to see himself used to hurt Alec. As if he could read his mind Alec gave his husband a small encouraging smile and Magnus took a deep and calming breath. He reminded himself Nephilim were difficult even at the best of times and Maryse had been Valentine’s second in command. He had to give some leeway here.

“I am hundreds of years old; that helps with most skills,” Magnus replied in a coy voice as he took a sip of his wine.

“True. You are also a great decorator I see but then all gays are, right?” Maryse asked, looking around the loft with an adoring stare as she took a sip of her wine, completely oblivious to Magnus’ disapproving look. “Well, not Alec but he could learn from you.”

“Well, first of all I am not gay but bisexual,” Magnus corrected her as calmly as he could, feeling Alec take his hand and give it a warm squeeze to calm him down from his righteous anger. “Secondly gay people are as different as straight people.”

“Oh, OK. Some of the Mundanes I am getting to know said that,” Maryse explained with a nonchalant shrug.

“Mundanes can be prejudiced too,” Magnus replied with a cold look.

The tension between Magnus and Maryse was growing so thick Alec emptied his wine and poured another. He cleared his throat, making them both look at him.

“So…How’s the bookshop business, mum?” Alec asked, giving her a curious look.

Both Magnus and Maryse knew Alec was trying to defuse the situation and change the topic. However, they allowed it, trying to make it work.

“Very well. Luke has been a great help,” Maryse replied with a smile.

“I’m happy to hear that. Let me know if I can help with anything,” Alec offered, smiling back.

“Thanks, but Luke has it under control and besides, you wouldn’t really know anything about it,” Maryse replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Magnus noticed how Alec seemed to recoil from her words as if hit, tensing. Magnus tensed himself, having to force himself to let go of his anger. It was unlikely but maybe she was unaware of how her words hurt Alec. When he saw Alec cast him a pleading look Magnus decided to give her yet another chance.

“More wine, Maryse?” Magnus offered as he held out the bottle towards her, hoping to change the topic yet again.

Magnus was starting to realize it was not the topics that made her say hurtful things to or about Alec. It was just her.

“Oh, yes. Thanks,” Maryse replied as if she was unaware there was anything wrong and likely she didn’t.

She reached out her glass and Magnus refilled it.

“Otherwise, you are settling in well with Luke?” Alec asked when Magnus put the bottle back on the table.

“Oh, yes, very well,” Maryse said satisfied before she took a sip of her glass. “I still train; we do that together.”

“That’s good,” Alec replied with a nod.

“I heard about the training you and Magnus had,” Maryse said to Alec, her tone having taken on a hard note.

Alec tensed as he asked, “Oh?”

“When he had lost his magic. I was told you two had a sparring session that ended rather…personal,” Maryse went on.

Alec blushed and tensed while Magnus couldn’t help but smirk. Of course the gossip mill at the Institute had been all over their training session. A powerless Warlock and the leader of the Institute had been sparring; it had been sure to draw interest.

“Oh, yes. **That** training,” Alec recalled after a few moments.

Magnus winked at Alec, making Alec smile as he had hoped, both of them remembering it very well. He loved a needy Alec who couldn’t wait to feel him in all ways possible. He had no issues debating it with Maryse; maybe it would do her good to realize some people in her circle of acquaintances actually had healthy relationships.

“He beat you in minutes, without any magic,” Maryse reminded Alec in a disapproving voice.

Magnus took a deep breath to control his temper. Of course, the Nephilim would love that part of the story. It wasn’t like he or anyone else were in any doubt that Alec was fighting every day to change hearts and minds and a story like this would be perfect for Alec’s enemies to put him down.

“I have trained for hundreds of years, Maryse,” Magnus replied with barely controlled anger.

“Maybe you can give Alec some pointers,” Maryse suggested sweetly but with a hint of malice to her words.

Her words made Alec even more tense and Magnus could almost feel his sadness. He held his hand tighter, trying to convey his love in the simple touch.

“I doubt he needs it,” Magnus replied darkly, his cat eyes briefly flashing in rage.

“You beat him, so he clearly does,” Maryse insisted.

Magnus gave her an icy stare that would have broken a less strong-willed person. The room was once again tense as Maryse and Magnus was caught in a staring match neither of them was backing down from.

“Well…” Alec began hesitantly, clearly once again trying to break the tension.

“I am glad he has you now to take care of him,” Maryse interrupted, her expression softening and her voice now kind and grateful. She gave Alec a wide smile as she added, “I couldn’t bear to lose my little boy.”

Alec’s tension vanished at once, his eyes filling with surprise and joy.

Alec smiled back at Maryse as he swore, “You won’t, mum.”

Magnus fought to smile as well even though he felt Maryse’ words were nothing but honey over steel. Alec didn’t need his protection, his guidance or his advice. He was one of the most intelligent men Magnus had ever met and he loved and admired his husband equally. Alec often sought him out for all of those things because he in turn did the same; admiring and loving him and valuing his input. However, wanting something and needing something were two very different things.

Maryse nodded, satisfied as she replied evenly, “You know I love you.”

The joy in Alec’s face was almost tangible as he replied, “I love you too, mum.”

The soft moment between Alec and Maryse made Magnus’ anger fade a bit but not completely. The moment still felt wrong to him and he tensed, worried Maryse would do what he had seen her do before; offer Alec something and then take it away.

After a moment or two Maryse changed topic, ”I redid the books in the shop today, moved things around a bit.”

“I could have helped with that, mum,” Alec eagerly offered.

Maryse did a dismissive handwave as she said, “Your sister was there. That was fine. She’s good at these things.”

Alec’s face fell and Magnus saw how he struggled to hide his pain and hurt at not having been involved, informed or included. Maryse didn’t seem to notice though.

“Ok,” Alec agreed, finishing his wine, and pouring another glass.

Maryse watched Alec pour more wine with a disapproving stare.

“Alec, watch your drinking. You’re not a Warlock!” Maryse scowled.

Her words made Alec blush but otherwise he didn’t react. Magnus had to fight to not speak, his free hand now a fist and he tightened his hand around Alec’s. His cat eyes appeared in his annoyance and anger but he fought to get himself back under control. He had promised Alec to behave…. However, he was finding it more and more difficult. Of course Alec was drinking heavily; she was making him feel on edge and insecure!

“Have you heard from Jace lately?” Alec asked to change the topic.

“Yes. He came by the other day. It’s always nice to have him over,” Maryse said with a fond look.

Magnus had to control an eyeroll at the double standard. Maryse had quickly disowned Jace when everyone had thought he was Valentine’s son. Then, a few weeks later, when it was revealed he was a Herondale she was all back to worshipping him.

“I will go get dessert,” Alec said after a few moments of awkward pause where only the background music was playing.

Alec rose and Magnus gathered their plates and handed them to Alec.

“I made apple pie. I hope you will like it,” Alec said with a nervous but enthusiastic smile.

“You know I don’t really eat desserts, but I will have a coffee,” Maryse said flippantly.

Once again Alec’s face showed pain and rejection and Magnus’ rage increased again.

Alec nodded stiffly as he replied, “Ok.”

“You had dessert last time you were here, Maryse,” Magnus reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

Sensing the tension between Magnus and Maryse was back again Alec quickly said, “I’ll go get it and some coffee.”

“Ok, darling. Love you,” Magnus told him, smiling warmly at him.

Alec beamed happily at the praise, his pain lessening at once. He bent down and stole a quick kiss from his husband, his body language relaxing and his eyes shining with love when he looked at Magnus.

“Love you too,” Alec assured him.

Magnus watched as Alec went to the kitchen with the dirty plates.

“Maryse, can we speak frankly for a moment?” Magnus asked sternly when Alec was out of the room, now turning to give her his full attention.

“What do you want to talk about?” Maryse asked innocently but Magnus wasn’t buying it.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he warned darkly, “You haven’t changed. I wanted to think you had; Valentine’s former second in command now a supporter of equality and justice for the Downworld. But it’s not true.”

“I don’t know what you…” Maryse protested.

“You only changed your tune about me and about Alexander and me when you needed Alexander. When you got divorced and then de-runed,” Magnus interrupted coldly.

“I have always been involved in my son’s life,” Maryse insisted hotly.

“You have always tried to control your son’s life,” Magnus corrected her strongly.

“How dare you!” Maryse all but yelled, her eyes shotting daggers at him in her rage.

“Maryse, he is my husband now and no one gets to hurt him or use him, ever again. Not even you,” Magnus warned, his cat eyes ablaze with fury, a clear warning.

“As if I would do that!” Maryse protested, giving him a sinister look.

“From what I have seen you have done little else,” Magnus replied dryly.

Maryse took a deep breath to calm down before she asked coldly, “Why do you say that?”

“You use Alexander for whatever you need him for. You play this push and pull with him. You claim to love him, but you put him down all the time and clearly favor his siblings and parabatai,” Magnus replied, his voice strong but matter of fact.

“I **do** love him,” Maryse objected.

“Frankly, I don’t think you do. Maybe you think you do but you don’t. If you did you would care about his happiness. You don’t. You only care about yours. About your needs. How he can help you fulfill your wants and dreams,” Magnus replied after a few moments of reflection.

“That’s not true. I was there at the wedding and everything,” Maryse reminded him.

“Yes. Because things had changed for you and supporting our marriage suited you. You realized your position improved by playing the supportive mother and thus you did,” Magnus said candidly.

“Nonsense,” Maryse replied coldly.

Magnus looked at her with disbelief as he asked her something he had never asked before, “If you truly care for him let me ask you this. Did you never notice Alexander struggles with self-worth issues? That he hurts himself when he gets sad or depressed?”

“I saw he didn’t heal injuries and overtrained and such idiocy as a young teenager, but I told him to stop that nonsense at **once**. It’s weak,” Maryse said with disgust.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he fought to control his rage and desire to defend his husband.

“It is **not** weak. It is a cry for help, a sign of his pain,” Magnus said firmly, strongly.

“He is lucky he found you then; no Nephilim would accept such weakness. I told him that when I saw him not heal his knuckles after training several years ago,” Maryse remarked coldly.

Now Magnus really had to fight to control himself. He felt his magic wanting to come out, wanting and needing to defend his husband. He saw the hints of blue flames around his fists but willed it away. He gave Maryse a cold look filled with contempt, angry with himself he had ever fallen into her trap.

“You make everything about **you**. This isn’t about **your** family name or **your** needs. This is about Alexander,” Magnus warned.

“Not everything can be about him,” Maryse objected, doing a dismissive hand gesture.

Magnus sighed and mentally rolled his eyes at her. So far, he had never met her where anything had ever truly been about Alec. When she had been nice to him it had only been because it had been in her best interest to do so, but not because his happiness had truly mattered to her. It had taken him longer than it should to realize that, but Magnus saw it clear as day now.

“I know you, Maryse. I know your type. You twist words to make yourself the victim and make others do as you wish. My former lover, Camille, did that too. It’s a dangerous circle to be caught in as love becomes a one-way street,” Magnus told her with a rare honesty and a strong look of caution.

Magnus had long ago gotten over his affair with Camille, but they had still shared a lot. Learning from the experience he had realized Camille’s tendency to take, take and take and his own to give, give, and give wasn’t heathy or what love was supposed to be. Meeting Alec had shown Magnus what true love was all about; self-sacrifice, warmth, selfless, and everlasting.

“Dangerous?” Maryse asked tensely but with a hint of confusion.

“Toxic,” Magnus replied darkly. He gave her a warning look as he added, “You are toxic to Alexander. You tear at his confidence, his pride in his acknowledgments, his joy…you are dangerous for him to be around.”

Maryse gave him a furious look as she said angrily, “I’m his mother! I don’t have to sit here and listen to this.”

“No, you don’t,” Magnus admitted tensely. His expression darkened as he went on, “And neither should Alexander have to endure your venom either.”

For a few moments, their eyes met and held, filled with fury and angry.

“How do you see this moving forward?” Maryse asked apprehensively after they had sat in silence for a while.

Magnus felt no joy in his victory, no joy in realizing that Maryse had silently agreed with him, not willing to fight for her own child. Instead he felt like crying and screaming, his heart hurting for Alec.

“I don’t,” Magnus said honestly, still tense and angry. He took a calming breath before he concluded with less venom and more sadness, “You can’t change. This is who you are. But if you want to keep seeing Alexander you will get better at playing pretend or I swear by Edom if you put him down just **once** more in front of me, I will throw you out.”

“Alec would never allow that,” Maryse objected strongly.

“Let me worry about that,” Magnus insisted, unconcerned. He gave her a dark look as he warned, “You may think you have him wrapped around your little finger but remember, Maryse, he defied you, the Clave, and your whole repressive system to be with **me**. Do you really want to test whom he would choose if asked to choose between the two of us?”

Before Maryse could respond to that they both heard movement and turned to watch the door to the kitchen.

“There we are,” Alec said with a smile as came over to them and put the dessert down on the table, giving Maryse an anxious look, clearly eager yet nervous for her judgement on his work.

“Looks amazing, darling,” Magnus told Alec with a warm and fond smile.

“You think so?” Alec asked, beaming, some of his anxiety disappearing.

“I know so. It will be perfect,” Magnus declared, still grinning.

Magnus leaned his head back and Alec gave him a tender kiss filled with love and adoration.

“Thank you,” Alec said happily. His smile faded as he saw his mother who sat with an unreadable expression. He quickly added, “Let me just get coffee.”

Magnus and Maryse watched him as Alec hurried back out of the room.

“You coddle him. He’s not a child,” Maryse accused as soon as they were alone again.

“With you he was never allowed to be a child,” Magnus gave back. He took a calming breath as he corrected her, “I don’t coddle him. I care for him. I love him. Praise is a part of love. To show affection.”

“Humph,” Maryse said disbelieving.

“There,” Alec said as he returned with the coffee, putting the coffee pot and the three mugs on the table.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said with a smile as Alec sat down again.

“You’re welcome,” Alec said with a warm smile of his own in return, Magnus’ warmth and care clearly, as always, lifting his spirits.

When Alec sat back down next to him Magnus leaned over and gave his husband a soft kiss on the lips. When Magnus pulled back, he kept a hand on Alec’s thigh and Alec smiled gratefully, happily, putting a hand over his.

“Maryse was just saying how she wanted to taste this lovely dessert of yours,” Magnus remarked when they drew apart, giving Maryse a warning look to make it clear he expected she supported his white lie for the sake of Alec’s happiness.

“She did?” Alec asked surprised. He turned to look at Maryse as he asked hopefully but anxiously, “You did?”

Unknown to Alec, Magnus gave Maryse a death stare and Maryse quickly nodded.

“Yes, Ok,” Maryse gave in, reaching out her plate for a piece of the dessert.

The rest of the evening went by without any further episodes. Afterwards Magnus magically cleaned everything up and soon Alec and Magnus were snuggled up in bed together.

“That went well, didn’t it?” Alec asked softly, snuggling closer, his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus briefly debated if he should tell Alec what he felt he had discovered about Maryse or stay silent to spare his feelings. He quickly concluded to tell him; anything else he felt would be dishonest and belittling.

“It was ok but darling, do be careful with your mother. I know you love her, but she doesn’t always have your best interests at heart,” Magnus warned in a soft tone, holding Alec close with one hand while stroking his hair with the other.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked puzzled, lifting his head to give Magnus a questioning look.

“I mean your sense of duty, obligation and taking care of your family is wonderful, but she exploits that to put you down. You are allowed to make boundaries when it comes to her or anyone else for that matter,” Magnus insisted, giving Alec a worried look.

Alec bit his lower lip anxiously.

“I never thought of that,” Alec admitted softly after a few moments of consideration.

“Then I will do it for you,” Magnus swore, holding Alec even closer and kissing the top of his head.

Alec melted against him, enjoying the closeness. Then he lifted his head again and gave Magnus a thoughtful but sad look.

“I just wanted her to love me, be proud of me,” Alec admitted miserably, his voice breaking.

Magnus stroked his cheek, having to fight tears of sympathy and shared pain.

“And you deserve that, but you can’t get blood from a stone. That is not a failing of yours but one of hers,” Magnus said firmly, no doubt in his mind.

Alec gave him a fond and warm look.

“I am so lucky I have you,” Alec admitted huskily, his voice filled with love and care. “I love you so much.”

“I am lucky I have you too, Alexander,” Magnus said happily with a wide smile. “I love you and I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, not even your mother.”

Alec smiled warmly, feeling loved and cared for as Magnus claimed his lips in a tender and loving kiss. When Alec fell asleep that night, he was snuggled close to Magnus, the Warlock’s arms around him, making him feel warm, safe, and protected. Maryse might not love him like he wanted, like he had hoped, but Alec had Magnus now and that meant everything, that changed everything. With Magnus by his side Alec knew he could endure, survive, and overcome anything.

This evening had reminded Magnus of a Chinese torture technique called _death by a thousand cuts_. A thousand small cuts are applied to the body, nonlethal on their own, but combined they bring death like a slow-working toxin. It wasn't one hurtful comment or rejection from Maryse that was dangerous but the combination. Magnus knew it was going to be a long and hard road, but either he would help Alec protect himself around Maryse or they would stop seeing her. It was as simple as that. He would not allow this to go on. Alec was his husband now and Magnus would protect him always, even from his own mother, even from himself.

Holding Alec close and safe Magnus knew, as he had also told Maryse, that if push came to shove, she would lose. Together, they were strong, unbeatable. A mother’s love would be nice for sure, but they didn’t need it, didn't need her. All they needed were each other and their love and they had that in spades. Always and forever.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. It would mean a lot to me.  
> If you enjoyed this story you may enjoy other of my Malec stories, for example my "Let's Talk About Alec" series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606735 and Heaven's Sentinel https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635624  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
